


Video On Demand

by EmeraldLight



Series: High Definition [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cockwarming, Come as Lube, Copious Amounts of Cum, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Incest, Kuro & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nonchalant Sex, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: The rest of the Sheithro saga. Buckle up subscribers, this is going to be a wild ride. (Note, the abuse is only once and hugely regretted)Twins Shiro and Kuro live a life full of ups and downs with their younger lover, Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Kuro (Voltron), Keith/Kuro/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kuro/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: High Definition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679869
Comments: 27
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claimingtheanonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/gifts).



> As requested, let's get into the nitty gritty of Sheithro's life!

Kuro frowned as he opened the front door to his apartment, hearing a good deal of shouting going on inside. Faintly he could make out Keith’s aggravated voice, followed by Shiro saying something in a sarcastic tone, resulting in even more ranting. Just what he wanted to deal with after swim practice and a five hour study session in the university library.

“What in the world is going on?” he sighed as he stepped inside, placing his backpack on the designated hook before carrying his swim bag towards the in-suite laundry room they had.

“He ruined my life!” Keith shouted, throwing what looked to be an overripe banana in Shiro’s general direction, the dark haired young man standing in the kitchen with a highly unimpressed look on his face. Kuro directed his attention to his twin who had simply watched the banana bounce off his chest, Shiro looking just as unimpressed.

“You gotta be more specific than that, moonbeam.”

“I just filmed him sucking me off, that’s all,” Shiro shrugged, though his answer made Keith shout in frustration once more. Kuro watched his younger lover hunt around the kitchen for something else to throw, wincing when Keith briefly considered picking up a mug.

“HE POSTED IT! MY FACE! HE POSTED MY FACE ON THAT FUCKING WEBSITE!”

They were absolutely going to get complaints from the neighbors, Kuro just knew it. Shockingly green eyes, almost yellow-green, slanted towards Shiro, locking with stormy grey.

“You didn’t.”

“It was too hot to pass up!” Shiro tried to protest, though a wet sponge smacked him in the face almost instantly, making him sputter.

“Keith!” Shiro advanced on said teenager, fists beginning to clench at his sides.

“I wouldn’t have even known if my fucking subscribers hadn’t bombarded me with messages!” Keith was nearly shrieking now, absolutely horrified that the man he was so utterly infatuated with had gone and done something so devastating. He had spent a year trying to avoid people figuring out who he was, or at least not seeing his face directly, and it had all been thrown in the trash because Shiro wanted more hits.

“You’re freaking out over nothing!” Shiro told him, the two eyeing one another, emotions running high.

“I hate you!”

Keith regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth, but Shiro had the bigger regret as the sound of skin on skin echoed through the apartment, all three in shock as Shiro realized he had lost his temper and slapped Keith across the face.

“Shiro!” Kuro was horrified, darting around the kitchen island and shoving his brother out of the way before he wrapped Keith in his arms, keeping his back to Shiro. Both Shiro and Keith seemed to be in shock, Kuro gently lifting Keith’s chin so he could see if any damage had been done. His heart lurched as he saw the tears streaking down Keith’s cheeks, the skin where Shiro had struck him red and raised, sure to bruise sooner rather than later.

“Keith…” He pulled Keith against his chest once more, resting a hand against the back of his head, feeling Keith start to tremble in his arms. When he turned to look over his shoulder, anger clear on his face, he could only watch as Shiro backed himself into the nearest corner and sank to the floor. His twin looked completely shell shocked, staring at his hands as the realization of what he had done dawned on him.

Kuro bent to gather Keith into his arms, feeling the smaller man curl against his chest as he packed Keith towards the bathroom. He didn’t like how quiet Keith was being, couldn’t imagine the pain he was feeling, both physical and mental. Never had any of them laid hands on one another like this before.

“Just sit here, okay?” Kuro spoke softly, sitting Keith on the bathroom counter before moving to grab a cloth, intending to use it as a cold compress. He wasn’t surprised when Keith didn’t answer, his lover staring down at his bare feet, tears still falling.

Keith flinched as the wet cloth was settled over his reddened cheek, lifting tear filled purple eyes for just a moment before closing them and looking down again. Kuro pressed a kiss to the top of his head, letting Keith lean forward and rest his forehead against his chest.

“He didn’t mean it, moonbeam,” he sighed, rubbing his free hand up and down Keith’s back. “Neither of you meant it, I know that. Things just got out of hand, you both were clearly arguing for a while before I got home.”

Keith nodded, sniffling against Kuro’s chest as he struggled to process what had happened. He didn’t hate Shiro, he could never hate Shiro, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel incredibly betrayed. It had been an agreement from the very beginning, when his white haired lover had asked if Keith would be in videos with him, that Keith would keep his face hidden. It wasn’t as though Keith’s subscribers hadn’t seen his lovers before, they were welcome to come and go from the streaming room as they wanted, but there was to be no concrete proof that the slender male being fucked by Shiro or Kuro was Keith.

Except it was all out there now, and Keith felt so incredibly hurt by Shiro’s actions. If he was being honest, Shiro ignoring the agreement had hurt more than Shiro striking him in the face, though he was sure the numbness would subside soon enough and give way to pain. Not to mention the bruising that was sure to show up by the next morning.

Once Kuro had moved Keith to their shared bedroom and swapped his now warmed compress for a new cold one, the dark haired twin closed the door gently before making his way into the kitchen. His movements were quick, and firm, and there would be no doubt that he was doing his best not to simply strike his brother in retaliation.

“What were you thinking?!” he hissed, coming to stand in front of where Shiro was still sitting in the corner.

“No, don’t tell me, I don’t want to hear it. There is no possible excuse for what you did, neither thing.”

“I… Kuro, I…” Shiro tried, but he knew his brother was right. He had not only betrayed Keith’s previously unwavering trust in him, but he had hit him! What kind of a monster would hit their boyfriend?

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Kuro sighed, trying very hard not to let his own anger take hold of him. “If you dare come into our room tonight, I will kick your ass, and you know that’s not an empty threat.”

Shiro nodded, unable to meet his brother’s gaze. Eventually he would pick himself up off the floor, long after Kuro had left him to comfort Keith, and lay himself on the couch. The terrible moment played over and over in his head, even as he scrunched his eyes closed and mentally berated himself for his actions. How was Keith supposed to ever trust him again?

*****

Shiro was making tea the next morning when he heard the bedroom door creak open, grey eyes lifting from the task as he expected to see his brother exiting the bedroom. Instead his stomach clenched at the sight of Keith stepping out, one side of his face awash in shades of black, blue, and purple. The two watched each other for a few moments before Keith silently made his way into the bathroom, close the door with a gentle click.

Wanting nothing more than to rush after Keith and take the young man into his arms in an attempt to apologize, Shiro simply slumped over the counter and let his head thump against the smooth tile. Nothing he could ever say or do could ever make up for what he had done. The video was out there, now, and once something was on the internet, it was there until the end of time.

Shiro wasn’t sure how long he had stayed in that position, eyes closed once more as he struggled against the emotions inside himself. These emotions so different from the frustration of the night before - these ones cut deep and made his heart hurt. When a hand tentatively touched the back of his head, Shiro expected it to be Kuro, but as he lifted his head, he was shocked to see Keith peering at him.

“Keith…” Shiro stood up quickly, but hurt flashed across his face as the sharp movement caused Keith to flinch.

“Keith, I’m so sorry--” he started to apologize, but was cut off when Keith pressed a hand over his mouth, quieting him. Dark eyes watched his smaller lover with some confusion, Keith taking Shiro’s hand in his own, the same hand that had so violently lashed out at him the night before, and gently pressing it against his bruised and swollen cheek. Shiro wanted to sob when Keith closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, knowing even such gentle movements were probable painful.

“I’m sorry, too,” Keith told him, his voice quiet. “I know you didn’t mean it… You didn’t mean to hurt me…” Indigo eyes opened as Keith let his hand fall away from Shiro’s mouth, though he kept his other hand pressed against the back of Shiro’s, kept his cheek resting against his lover’s palm.

“I didn’t mean to, sweets,” Shiro agreed, his free hand reaching out to pull Keith closer, but stopping before he could make contact with Keith’s hip. “I… there’s no excuse… I’m a horrible, terrible, disgusting human being…” Every movement Keith made caused Shiro’s nerves to jump and he wasn’t expecting Keith to step against him, resting his uninjured cheek against Shiro’s broad chest and allowing the bigger man to wrap both arms around him.

“I love you, Shiro,” Keith said, still speaking quietly, but his words were more than loud enough for Shiro to hear him clearly.

“I love you too, sweets,” Shiro swallowed thickly, emotions swirling inside him. “Even if I don’t deserve your love…”

They stood there long enough for Kuro to realize he had been laying in an empty bed, the dark haired twin making his way towards the pair still standing in the kitchen. Apologies didn’t fix everything, and true forgiveness would take time, but at least they were headed in the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

After several weeks of Keith being, voluntarily, confined to the apartment while the bruises in his face slowly faded away, the dark haired near-adult was going absolutely stir crazy. Sure, he could have gone outside, there was nothing stopping him, but he had no desire to deal with the looks he would have gotten. Damn Shiro and his massive hands.

He did, however, do a lot of streaming, even with his camera turned off, and spent most of the time trying to ignore questions from his subscribers. He had even given in and let Pidge moderate his streams for him, but only after his friend had assured him that not doing her own streams wasn’t going to be an issue.

Lance had been the only one to see the damage, and the younger male had been absolutely livid, threatening to fly to Keith’s city and kick Shiro’s ass. It had taken a long time to calm him down, Keith assuring his friend that it wasn’t intentional, that it had been an accident, and that Keith wasn’t just making excuses.

With Shiro working out at the gym (which was located in their apartment building, another reason they had chosen it), Kuro and Keith were left alone as the evening was upon them. Keith had chosen to order pizza and sprawl himself on Kuro’s lap while they watched a movie, legs spread wide and resting back against Kuro’s chest. He had absolutely planned on enjoying a quiet evening, loving the feel of Kuro’s arms holding him around the waist.

What he knew he /should/ have planned on was Kuro’s lips making their way down his neck, causing Keith to tilt his head to the side as he tried to watch the movie. It was one he hadn’t seen before and had been wanting to watch for a while, so it was both frustrating and amusing to have Kuro seeking attention.

“I’m trying to watch,” Keith huffed. “Stop being such a needy beast.” Kuro simply smiled against his skin before opening his mouth and nipping at Keith’s shoulder, making the smaller male squirm a little.

“You’re being a brat. We’ve had sex three times today, how can you possibly have any strength left to get it up again?”

“I’ve got you on my lap,” Kuro told him, letting his hands roam over Keith’s body, one moving against his chest while the other slid down over a thigh.

“And you expect /me/ to have enough energy?”

“Absolutely…” Kuro chuckled, moving his mouth to the other side of Keith’s neck so he could continue giving attention. Keith let out a sigh, feeling himself twitch half-heartedly in the black leggings he wore, but his prediction had been right, no more gas in the tank. As much as he wanted it.

“How about I just… let you use me?” Keith sighed, offering up a suggestion they had never explored before. Kuro paused, lifting his head.

“Like, your mouth?”

“No, my ass,” Keith continued. “I know you’re more into my ass, and I’m already on your lap.”

“But you’re not hard, moonbeam.”

“So? It’s not like it’s going to hurt, and who knows, maybe you’ll manage to force a dry orgasm out of me,” Keith shrugged, pulling out of his lover’s embrace to move to his feet. Kuro bit his bottom lip as he watched Keith hook his thumbs in the waistband of his clingy pants and work them down, Keith bending at the waist as he did so.

“Holy fuck, Keith.” Kuro’s eyes went wide as he was presented with Keith’s naked backside and the fact that his lover sporting a dark red butt plug. “When did you do that?”

“Right after you fucked me over the kitchen counter,” Keith smiled sweetly over his shoulder. “You know how much I love walking around full of your cum.” Kuro groaned, one hand reaching out to spread Keith open while the other worked to free his already leaking length from his boxers.

“You never cease to amaze me, love,” Kuro smiled, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss against one of Keith’s cheeks. “I’m so damn lucky.” The dark haired man sat back, slowly stroking himself as he watched Keith step out of his pants, pale thighs spreading wide as he bent himself over even further, gripping his ankles and giving his hips a little wiggle. The moan that left Kuro’s lips made Keith grin, releasing one ankle so he could reach back and pull himself open.

“Go on, then,” he told his boyfriend. “You can’t get in me until you pull it out.” He could have easily just removed the plug himself, but Keith wanted to build Kuro up just a little more before his lover took him.

“Hands on the table, moonbeam,” Kuro instructed, waiting for Keith to comply before he sat forward, teasing his hands against pale thighs. Keith’s flexibility made Kuro lick his lips, large hands taking hold of his younger lover’s perky backside and squeezing the firm flesh as he spread Keith wide. Keith let out a soft groan, letting his head hang down as thick fingers teased against his entrance and the flexible rubber butt plug base that resided within him.

“Fuck, I left such a huge load in your pretty ass,” Kuro grinned, watching as he eased the toy from Keith’s still stretched hole and seeing his cum immediately begin to ooze out. Keith moaned openly as Kuro’s thumbs breached him and pulled him open even further, the teen wishing desperately that his body would hurry up and get hard again. Kuro was usually the softer of his two lovers and clearly Keith’s offer had woken something in him, and Keith wasn’t going to complain.

With a startled squeak, Keith was pulled from his thoughts, almost literally, as Kuro suddenly guided him down onto his cock, pressing into him with only light resistance and aided by the cum inside Keith’s tight passage. Both moaned loudly, Keith’s mouth falling open as he felt Kuro bottom out inside him, making Keith’s thighs tremble and his hips jerk. Repeatedly.

Wait.

“Did… Keith, did you just cum…?”

Keith couldn’t stop the, slightly unhinged, laughter that left him as he leaned back against Kuro’s chest, head falling back against Kuro’s shoulder. They had always joked about fucking Keith to the point of dry orgasm, but despite their best efforts, Keith’s stamina usually kept up with them. Even when he was being fucked back to back by both twins.

“New plan,” Keith panted, still giggling a little, already drunk on the feelings flashing through him. “Give me as many more of those as you can manage.” Kuro chuckled and kissed Keith’s neck gently, assuring his boyfriend that he would do his best. Considering the fact Keith seemed to be hypersensitive already, he didn’t think it would take all that much effort to make him dry orgasm several times.

Hooking his arms under the back of Keith’s knees, Kuro gave a few gently thrusts to ensure his cum was making things smooth before he set a firm, almost bruising pace. Every thrust pushed a broken moan from Keith, the dark haired teen making no effort to stifle his voice, mouth hanging open and head back against Kuro’s shoulder.

“Cumming, cumming, cumming, cumming, CUMMING!” Kuro was sure Keith had already lost his mind, listening to his lover call out his next orgasm to whoever might hear it, feeling Keith’s body spasm around him. He himself was lost in the sounds Keith was making, the way Keith’s breath was pushed out of him with every rough thrust, or how Keith’s messy hole made the most delicious squelch as Kuro fucked into it.

Drawing out for only a handful of moments, Kuro positioned Keith on his side on the couch, lifting one long leg and letting it curl over his shoulder. Keith squirmed under him, licking his lips and nodding eagerly as Kuro pushed back inside him, the twisted angle causing a whole new set of sensations.

Strong hands gripped Keith in two places, one holding his thigh, the other holding his hip, as Kuro drove himself into his lover’s pliant body over and over. Watching the spikes of pleasure wash over Keith’s face was quite arousing, especially as Keith bit his bottom lip. Sex with Keith was so different from his time spent being fucked by his brother (not that he had regrets), and often Kuro wondered how he could have gotten so lucky.

Hips snapping forward, Kuro let out a shout and buried himself roughly into Keith several more times before yanking the teen against him, pushing as deep as he could as he came for the forth time inside the man he loved. Keith cried out along with him, legs shaking as he too found release, back arching as another dry orgasm ripped through him.

Kuro slid his hands over Keith’s thighs in an attempt to soothe him, both males panting heavily as they basked in the pleasure. Keith’s tightened his leg where it rested over Kuro’s shoulder, giving his boyfriend a blissed out smile.

“Don’t pull out… not yet…”

“How about we at least shift, moonbeam? You’re going to cramp if I hold your leg like this for too much longer,” Kuro returned the smile. “I’ll only need to pull out for a quick moment.” Keith pouted but agreed, knowing Kuro was right, allowing himself to be shifted from laying on his side to once more sitting spread legged on Kuro’s lap.

That would be how Shiro found them, thighs messy with Kuro’s cum, Keith more or less asleep against Kuro’s partially reclined body, Kuro’s soft cock buried inside Keith. Oh the perks of a huge dick.

“Had fun, did we?” Shiro smiled, leaning over the couch to press a kiss to the top of Keith’s head before leaning further so he could capture his brother’s lips as well. Kuro smiled, gently rubbing his hands over Keith’s thighs.

“We achieved dry orgasm today,” Kuro told him.

“Finally!”

“Right? And I made it happen three times, no less.”

“How did you manage that?” Shiro lingered just a bit longer, still somewhat sweaty from his workout but eager to hear what had happened.

“Well, you and I already fucked him three times between the two of us, twice from you, and then me in the kitchen,” Kuro started, making Shiro nod. “I was up for another round but Keith… not so much. Well, he wanted it, but his dick was like, nah.”

Shiro chuckled, finding himself stroking his fingers against Kuro’s shaved hair as he listened. He loved the differences between them, like how Kuro had dark hair and his was stark white, or the color difference in their eyes.

“He offered to be basically a cocksleeve for me and I took full advantage of it. The moment I bottomed out in him he came… and then again on my lap… and then again when I fucked him on his side… And then he didn’t want me to pull out so I guess we’ve moved on to cockwarming.”

Shiro allowed his eyes to roam over the two, somewhat saddened that he hadn’t been around to enjoy the view, but one on one time with Keith was just as important as the three of them coming together.

“We should make a list of kinks we want to try,” Shiro told him, rubbing his thumb against Kuro’s cheek before he stood straight. “I’ll be back after my shower and I’ll help you get him cleaned up.”

“I’d appreciate it. He’s been out for a little while and as much as I’d love to spend the night sleeping with my dick in his amazing ass, we both need a bath.”


	3. Chapter 3

“How long as he been asleep?” Shiro peered at Keith’s computer screen before glancing over at his sleeping boyfriend, an amused look on his face.

“Maybe twenty minutes?” Lance offered, looking up from his book. “I’m always impressed with how comfortable he can get in that chair of his.” Indeed Keith was curled up in his chair, bundled in a fuzzy blanket and knees pulled against his chest.

“You didn’t disconnect?

“I’m studying out loud and apparently it put him to sleep,” Lance rolled his eyes with a smile. “I figured he needed the rest, and reading out loud supposedly helps you retain knowledge, so… why not keep reading?”

Shiro smiled and stroked Keith’s cheek, even though the bruising had faded a few months earlier, the memory still lingered in Shiro’s memory and probably wouldn’t ever leave him. Lance marked his place in his book with a finger, head tilting ever so slightly as he watched the tender moment. Times like this, when he got to see Kuro or Shiro being tender with Keith, reminded him of how single he was, and how much he wanted to be loved like Keith was.

“Are you going to take him to bed, then?”

“Yeah,” Shiro smiled, carefully gathering Keith into his arms. “Good luck on your finals, Lance.”

Lance smiled and waved a hand in farewell, waiting until Shiro had packed Keith out of the room before he disconnected.

Keith squirmed a little in Shiro’s hold, pressing his face against Shiro’s neck and making the older man frown. Keith’s forehead felt warm against his skin and he wondered if that’s why Keith had fallen asleep in his chair. Shuffling the younger male in his arms, Shiro carried Keith into the bedroom and gently laid him on the king size bed they all shared.

“Sweets, are you sick?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently pressing the back of his hand against Keith’s forehead.

“Headache…”

“You feel warm, sweets.”

“Just tired…”

“I’m going to let you sleep, but I’ll be back to check on you in an hour or so, okay?” Shiro told him, tucking him into the blankets with gentle hands. Keith nodded without even opening his eyes, wrapping his arms around the nearest pillow and hugging it against his chest.

Kuro was stretched out on the couch when Shiro made his way back to the main living area, reaching out to stroke his brother’s hip as he walked past him.

“Is he still streaming?”

“He was sleeping, actually,” Shiro told him, moving to sit at the foot of the couch and moving Kuro’s feet to rest on his lap. “Lance was reading his homework out loud and apparently he fell asleep about twenty minutes ago.”

“Adorable,” Kuro smiled, bending one leg at the knee so he could rub his foot against Shiro’s side.

“I moved him to the bedroom but I think he’s sick. He was a bit warm to the touch and said he had a headache and was really tired.” Shiro rubbed his hands over Kuro’s legs as he spoke, feeling firm muscle under baggy sweatpants. Honestly, the brothers had been a lot less handsy with one another since bringing Keith into their relationship and it felt nice to just sit with Kuro.

“Poor baby,” Kuro sighed, working his foot around the small of Shiro’s back, wedging it between his twin and the couch. Shiro snorted with amusement, arching his back to give the foot some room, watching Kuro wiggle further down on the couch so he could actually curl his leg around Shiro’s waist.

“What even as you doing, starshine?”

“Come on, don’t call me that,” Kuro blushed brightly.

“Why not? I’ve been using that name for you since we were, what, fourteen?” Shiro teased. “It’s how Keith got his name - you wanted us all to have celestial names.”

“You don’t call him moonbeam, though,” Kuro pointed out, bracing his free foot against Shiro’s thigh.

“And you don’t call me sunspark, and yet the names still linger,” Shiro shot back. “Besides, calling him sweets is a lot less embarrassing for him when we’re on video.”

“Unlike when you just blurt my name out over and over.”

“I’m just saying, starshine, that we should decide if we’re going to use the names or not use the names.” Shiro loved the way Kuro blushed and looked so coy and innocent each time his pet name was used, thinking back to when they had given each other their ‘secret special’ names, so many years ago.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, turning in his seat so he was almost fully facing Kuro, reaching to slide his hands up the dark haired man’s thighs. Kuro shook his head with a sweet little smile, letting his knees fall open and reaching for Shiro.

“I’m going to squish you,” Shiro smiled, obliging his brother and moving to settle himself on top of Kuro, hips pressed together as Kuro wrapped his arms and legs around him.

“Don’t really care,” Kuro told him, pulling Shiro closer. “I just want to lay here with you for a little while.” Fingers slid through similarly cropped hair, Shiro wedging his arms under Kuro at an angle where he could cup the back of his head with one hand, Kuro stroking his thumb behind Shiro’s ear.

“Did you ever think, back when we figured out kissing and stuff, that this is how we would end up?” Kuro asked him, looking and feeling incredibly content as Shiro leaned into his touch.

“You mean did I think we’d be a couple?”

“Yeah…”

“Honestly? No. I knew being gay wasn’t going to be an issue, but loving you? As more than just a brother? I knew that wasn’t going to fly. I mean, even now, we’re still hiding from the family. It’s why we chose a city where no one knew who we were,” Shiro admitted, sinking down so he could rest his head against Kuro’s chest. “But if they find out, I don’t care. I wouldn’t change this for the world. I’ve loved you for my entire life, starshine. I couldn’t imagine being without you.”

“My sunspark,” Kuro smiled, leaning down so he could kiss Shiro’s stark white hair. “I couldn’t live without you, either.”

“Totally happy we asked Keith to be with us, though,” Shiro added, closing his eyes and listening to the steady thump of Kuro’s heartbeat.

“Best decision ever, for sure,” Kuro agreed, relaxing fully into the couch and closing his eyes as well.

*****

Both Shiro and Kuro woke abruptly from the nap they really hadn’t intended to have, the sound of retching coming from the bathroom making them both sit up quickly. Neither knew how long they had been sleeping, but they were up on their feet and moving as fast as they could.

Keith was kneeling in front of the toilet in the bathroom, his flexibility spreading his knees wide and placing his backside on the floor, groaning as his body heaved. The younger male was alternating between just making the horrible noise and emptying what little remained in his stomach into the toilet.

Dark hair was damp with sweat, most likely caused from the fever Keith was running, and Kuro made his way over to gently pull Keith’s hair back away from his face. This answered Shiro’s suggestion that Keith was possibly sick, wishing there was something he could do other than offer comfort to his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry…” Keith almost whimpered, his throat already sore from the stomach acid forcing itself out of his body.

“You don’t have to be sorry, love,” Kuro rubbed his back with one hand, his other hand keeping Keith’s hair pulled back.

“I puked in the bed… and on the floor…”

“All things that are easily cleaned,” Shiro smiled. “I’ll take care of that, Kuro’s going to take care of you.”

Laundry running, floor cleaned thoroughly (thank the gods for easy clean hardwood), and Keith clean from a shower, the three curled up on the couch together. Keith was settled between the two, clinging to Shiro as though he felt like he was going to fall over. The twins had tried to put him back to bed but Keith refused to be away from them, or to actually lay down, claiming it made the nausea worse.

That being said, Kuro kept a bowl handy, just in case.

Ah, domestic life.


	4. Chapter 4

Plagues spread quickly, unfortunately, and when Kuro fell to the sickness a day later, followed the day after that by Shiro, desperate measures had to be taken.

The three bed ridden males paid for one Lance McClain to fly to their city and come take care of them. They also enlisted the help of their neighbor, Lotor Dhyzus, to house the brunette, something the pale blonde man had no problem doing.

With Shiro in the main bedroom, Kuro in the spare bedroom, and Keith curled on the couch, Lance took his job very seriously. Each male received a baby monitor with video feed, a bucket, a bottle of water, a sports drink, and flu combating medication that helped with the fever, nausea, headache, and body pain.

Sure, some would argue that Lance was taking things too seriously, but with experience in tending to sick relatives, Lance felt like he knew what he was doing. Especially when he wore flipflops in the Shirogane apartment and wandered barefoot through Lotor’s, not to mention the sheer amount of hand sanitizer and hand washing he was doing.

“Are you sure you aren’t over thinking this?” Lotor grinned, watching Lance come back from the apartment and immediately wipe down the doorknob.

“I know a bloody plague when I see one,” Lance told him, moving into the kitchen to wash his hands. “The fact that it hit all of them so quickly tells me it’s something I could possibly catch, and I don’t feel like puking so hard I wet myself.”

“Ouch…” Lotor winced, wondering which of his neighbors turned friends had suffered that unfortunate fate.

“Yup. I’ve seen everyone’s dick now, so… that’s something, I guess.” Lance paused, frowning for a moment.

“Well, I guess I’ve seen their dicks before.”

Lotor lifted an eyebrow, suddenly wondering what sort of person he had agreed to live in his house.

“Oh! Uh… do you happen to know how Shiro makes a living?”

“No…”

“Forget I said anything.” Lance was blushing impressively, especially for his tanned skin, sinking down into a comfortable arm chair. Lotor watched him for several moments, trying to figure out what secrets the brunette held as Lance took several swallows of his own sports drink.

“So… you like boys?”

Lance promptly choked on his drink, blue liquid shooting out of his nose as he bent himself forward and tried not to die. Lotor smirked, rather proud of himself, even if it meant there was quite the puddle on his living room floor. As Lance continued to sputter, the tall, slender man retrieved a towel and crouched in front of Lance’s hunched over body. Gentle hands lifted Lance’s chin and Lotor leaned in, tongue slipping out to catch a droplet of the blue raspberry flavored drink that was lingering on Lance’s lips.

Lance stared at the older man, feeling his heart begin to race before he threw caution to the wind and tackled Lotor backwards, kissing him almost frantically. He was done being caught up on having sex, Lotor was attractive, Lotor was coming onto him, and Lance was pent up.

Unfortunately the sound of someone in the next apartment succumbing to their sickness yet again caused the two males to pull apart, panting and already half naked. Lotor chuckled, sliding his fingers through Lance’s hair before standing and pulling him to his feet.

“Duty calls,” he teased. “But I’ll be here when you get back.”

Two weeks of being cock blocked almost constantly and Lance was exhausted, but at least his friends were now healthy and he had no real plans for the rest of the summer. He didn’t need to go back to university until the fall, so when Lotor asked him to spend the summer, he was quick yo agree. It didn’t hurt that they had finally been able to have sex and were laying together in post-orgasmic bliss.

*****

Kuro grinned as he pulled open the doors that lead to the balcony, ears immediately being filled with the sounds of Lance being fucked roughly over the railing. He was one hundred percent only opening the doors so he could listen - Keith was out shopping, having demanded to go alone so he could find a thank you gift for Lance, leaving Kuro and Shiro to enjoy their recovery together. This resulted in Kuro bending over the side of the couch, Shiro drilling into him hard enough to lift his feet off the floor, the twins’ moans complimenting the sounds coming from outside.

Both knew that there was no way Lance and Lotor couldn’t hear them, and it was almost a game between the two couples, seeing who could be louder. Shiro’s fingers dug into Kuro’s hips, sure to leave bruises, not that either of them cared. Both bottom boys were begging for more, racing towards their respective orgasms while the other two fucked into them with wild abandon.

Somewhere, deep in Shiro’s mind, a sticky note was created - fuck Keith on the balcony while Lotor fucks Lance, see who can make their younger lover cum first.

And then Shiro’s mind was clouded with white hot pleasure, yanking Kuro’s hips into his own as he came with a happy shout. Two weeks without sex had left everyone seriously in need of release.

Poor Keith, missing all of this.

Kuro moaned in response, standing on his toes as Shiro’s hips jerked against him, feeling every shot of his brother’s thick cum flood into him. Something must have set Shiro off, especially since Kuro was left with his aching cock pressed against the couch, leaking precum but needing a bit more to get off. Shiro pressed soft kisses between his brother’s shoulder blades, mumbling a soft apology as he rolled his hips against Kuro.

Outside they could hear Lance dissolving into a mass of blubbering pleasure, the brunette one of the loudest any of them had ever encountered.

From several floors below, at street level, a familiar voice screeched: “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”


	5. Chapter 5

With summer coming to an end and school approaching quickly, Lance was forced to return home so he could go back to the community college he was attending. This left him curled up in Lotor’s bed, the two laying with their legs tangled together, Lance playing with Lotor’s hair while Lotor stroked Lance’s hip. It was such a calming moment, the curtains only partially open, sun streaming over them, and everything feeling like this was the way it was supposed to be.

“I wish you didn’t have to go home,” Lotor smiled, loving the contrast of his light skin when compared to Lance’s tanned skin.

“I wish I could stay,” Lance nodded, twisting a piece of silky white blonde hair around his finger. “Even with the plague, this has been the best summer ever. I feel so much better about things.”

“I’m glad I could help you with your insecurities regarding sex,” Lotor said.

“It only took over a year,” Lance said with a blush. “And, yanno, meeting you and shagging you without really knowing you.”

“I’d like to think you have no regrets with me being so bold that day.”

“Not one.”

As much as they wanted to lay in bed together forever, Lance’s flight time arrived and Lotor was kind enough to drive him to the airport. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, both of them knew that, and so they opted to say goodbye while sitting in Lotor’s car. Taking Lance’s chin in his hand, Lotor pulled the younger man towards him and kissed him softly.

“Come visit any time, okay?”

“Yeah…” Lance sighed softly, managing a small smile. A few more soft kisses and Lance was grabbing his duffle bag and heading into the airport, leaving Lotor to blow out a long breath. Shifting his car into gear, Lotor headed for home.

*****

An hour of laying on his couch, arm tossed over his face, left Lotor feeling more frustrated with his emotions than ever. He barely knew Lance, they had only spent six weeks together, and two of those weeks involved Lance taking care of the three pitiful souls in the Shirogane apartment.

And yet here Lotor was, pining for someone six years younger than him, and not just because the sex had been rather outstanding. He liked the way the (newly) nineteen year old fit in his arms no matter what they were doing - laying in bed, curled up on the couch, and certainly during sex. Lance being nearly as tall as Lotor and the two of them both being quite flexible had lead to all sorts of fun positions, as well. He missed Lance playing with his hair, learning that the brunette was rather talented with braids, and not just the normal, easy, three stand braids. Lotor had worn those designs to work with pride, and not that Lance knew it, he had boasted to his coworkers about his new /boyfriend’s/ talents.

A knock on his door made Lotor groan, not wanting to deal with any of his neighbors, especially after Lance had managed a long distance cum shot into Keith’s hair a month earlier. The (nearly) twenty year old male had been highly unimpressed. Heaving a large sigh, Lotor pushed himself to his feet and padded towards the front door, not bothering to check the peephole before he pulled said door open.

Standing on his doorstep (so to speak) was a shyly smiling Lance, toes turned in a little, duffle bag at his feet, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Lotor felt his heart rate increase as he stared at the boy he had just been thinking about.

“Lance…?”

“Was that offer to come visit legit?” Lance was blushing, picking at his nails a little as he watched Lotor’s reactions. Lotor’s response was to sweep Lance into his arms and kiss him soundly, lifting the boy just enough to make Lance stand on his toes. Lance’s eyes slipped closed almost immediately and Lotor’s fluttered to follow when Lance buried his hands into silky white blonde hair.

“Lance…” Lotor smiled as they broke apart, holding Lance’s hips close against his own. “What in the world are you doing here? You missed your flight!”

“Well, I uh…” Lance stroked his fingertips along the base of Lotor’s hairline, looking shy and sweet all over again. “I think I’m in love with you?” Neither could contain the giggles that bubbled up, Lotor hugging Lance tightly once more, smiling as Lance tucked his head under his chin.

Yeah, this was going way too fast, but Lotor didn’t care. He knew the chances of it failing, sooner rather than later, were near-astronomically high, but he didn’t care. He wanted this, more than common sense would allow.

Lifting Lance’s chin, Lotor kissed him softly before saying, “I think I’m in love with you, too.”

*****

Keith ran his tongue over his teeth as he peered through the peephole of his front door, watching box after box being delivered to Lotor’s front door. Something was up, he could feel it, and even though he hadn’t heard from his best friend in a while, something was afoot.

“Who says ‘afoot’ anymore, moonbeam?” Kuro asked from where he was straddling Shiro’s hips, rocking gently as his brother’s length slid in and out of him. It was a quiet sunday morning a week after Lance had left, and the twins’ young lover was all sorts of agitated. Keith was glued to the door, spying on every movement, while Shiro filmed Kuro’s slow movements on him, the dark haired twin facing away and offering Shiro’s camera a wonderful view.

“He’s moving in, I just know it,” Keith muttered. All three members of the Shirogane apartment were naked, though only two were sporting eager erections at the time. They’re ability to be so sexual, even during normal conversation, never ceased to amaze any of them.

“Wouldn’t he have told you?”

“He hasn’t been online for a week, hasn’t texted me… I now he’s gone and done something utterly stupid.”

“Says the kid who moved in with us on his eighteenth birthday,” Shiro grinned, starting to rock his hips upwards with move force, causing Kuro to swirl his hips against him. Shiro had every intention of cumming inside his brother, while he had a feeling Kuro would find his own release via Keith, if their lover ever left the front door.

“I was… I was older!” Keith tried to protest, but he knew Shiro was right. Lance had turned nineteen at the end of June, so technically his friend had been older than Keith.

“Try again, moonbeam,” Kuro teased, bracing his hands just above Shiro’s knees so he wasn’t bucked off strong hips.

“I… I knew you… FUCK.” Keith huffed, knowing he couldn’t make that argument either. He hadn’t known the Shirogane twins until his birthday, but clearly Shiro and Kuro had known him. And yeah, he had agreed to move in, and join them in their bed, that very day.

“If it makes you feel better, sweets,” Shiro grinned, lowering his free hand to Kuro’s hips so he could pull him down into each thrust. “Your twentieth birthday is coming up, and Lance is here for the first time ever, and he can celebrate with us.”

“I d-don’t think Lotor is g-going to share him,” Kuro moaned, letting his head fall forward as Shiro fucked into him even harder, knowing his brother was getting close.

“That’s not what I mean, starshine,” Shiro laughed, though it turned into a loud moan as his toes curled. “Fuck, your ass is so good!”

Keith turned away from the door to watch his white haired lover go over the edge, Shiro’s back arching as he came inside Kuro, thick cock depositing an impressive load into his twin. Every pulse made Kuro moan sweetly and clench himself around Shiro’s length, wanting to milk out every last drop of cum.

“One day you’ve got to let one of us cum in your ass, Shiro,” Kuro told him, glancing down to where his own cock bobbed in the air, leaking a steady stream of precum. He had never been allowed to top his brother, Shiro very adamant about not wanting anything in his ass, but Kuro wanted him to know what it was like to have a thick, heavy load of cum inside him.

“It would make a great video,” Keith nodded, leaning himself against the door and gently teasing his own still soft length. “I bet your subscribers would go crazy to see you face down, ass up, begging for cock in your ass.”

“Ohhhh, Keith should fuck you,” Kuro nodded quickly, glancing over his shoulder. “People love size difference. And Keith has a great dick.” Keith preened at the compliment, knowing he was small when compared to his lovers, but compared to others he was of average length but extra thick.

“Absolutely not, thank you very much.”

“Aww, come on sunspark,” Kuro wiggled, rolling his hips once more before he eased himself off ever so slowly. He knew Shiro was filming closely now, Kuro moaning softly as Shiro’s thick tip popped free, the dark haired man clenching to prevent any seed from leaking out.

“You’re being a brat,” Shiro muttered. “Sweets, come hold my damn camera.” Keith rolled his eyes with a smile and did as he was asked, leaning over Shiro’s head to take the camera as instructed. He couldn’t help but lick his lips as he watched Shiro press his thumbs into Kuro’s well fucked hole, spreading him open and getting a great shot of his cum seeping out.

“That’s it, starshine. You look so good, full of all my cum. Fuck I’m a lucky man.” Keith dropped his head forward and kissed Shiro without warning and upside down, suddenly needing to be connected to the man he had loved for nearly two full years now. How he managed to keep the camera steady was unknown, but Shiro’s viewers would love the long, drawn out video of Kuro’s messy ass.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith was wrapping up his birthday stream, smiling at his viewers and answering questions and accepting birthday wishes. While he was celebrating his birthday with the very people who helped him earn a living, part of him was thinking about the fact it was also his second anniversary with the twins, and that made him smile even more. Two years had flown by, and his heart was so full that he didn’t know what to do with himself.

With his headphones on, Keith was very much not aware of his surroundings, absolutely missing the sound of the door opening, or the sight of said twin lovers making their way inside. Nor did he notice that Lance had logged off and was now in his apartment and filming the twins’ approach with Shiro’s camera. Hell, even Lotor was leaning against the door frame.

His viewers, on the other hand, immediately went crazy as the twins flanked Keith, each kissing him on the cheek. Apparently some of them had no idea Keith was dating twins.

“Happy birthday, sweets.”

“Happy birthday, moonbeam.”

Keith squealed in surprise before dissolving into giggles, turning one way for a kiss, and then the other. Each brother wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders, pressing themselves close so the three of them were all framed nicely in the camera that was broadcasting all of this to hundreds of people.

“You scared me, brats,” Keith grinned, feeling the two rest their heads against his. “I’m just wrapping up and then we can go have lunch.”

“We have something for you, first,” Kuro said.

“You couldn’t have waited five more minutes?”

“Nah, this had to be done where everyone could see,” Shiro grinned, bringing his free hand around and holding it palm up, Kuro’s hand cupping it from underneath and carefully lacing their fingers together. Resting on those clasped hands was a small, black box.

Lanced had wedged himself into a corner to get a good view.

The viewers were going wild in the chat.

Keith was shocked into silence, turning his head quickly to glance at his lovers before staring at the box once again. When gently urged to open it, he was surprised to find his hands trembling a little as he pried it open. Nestled in the box was a set of three rings, all made up of braided metal - black, white, and rose gold - all braided in a different color combination.

“I love you, Keith,” Kuro smiled, nuzzling his cheek against Keith’s soft hair before placing a kiss to said hair just gently.

“I love you, too, Keith,” Shiro echoed, pressing his kiss against Keith’s cheek.

The amount of “!!!!!!!!!!!!SAY YES!!!!!!!!!!!” that flooded Keith’s stream chat was outstanding.

Keith nodded, bottom lip starting to tremble as he managed to squeak out a tiny, “Yes.”

The viewers went absolutely berserk.

Lance cried along with Keith.

Lotor applauded from the doorway.

And Keith’s chair gave out as the two larger males actively tried to climb onto it along with Keith, ring box gound flying, computer deck kicked and knocking several things over, and everyone laughing madly.

*****

Lance and Lotor sat across from the three incredibly happy males, the group eating lunch in their favorite pub. Their table was covered in assorted appetizers and tasty drinks, not that any of them actually drank alcohol. The conversation was easy going, and it was amusing to see Keith constantly distracted by the ring residing on his left hand.

White gold for Keith - moonbeam.

Black gold for Kuro - starshine.

Rose gold for Shiro - sunspark.

It was incredibly cheesy, but considering they couldn’t actually get married, not in the way they wanted, it was everything any of them could have ever hoped for. Who needed a stupid piece of paper, anyways?

“How’s school going, Lance?” Kuro motioned towards the brunette, watching him ingest an impressive amount of food considering his small frame.

“Online learning is so much easier,” Lance told him. “I can move ahead as fast as I want and no one cares. I’ve pretty much finished my entire semester already.”

“He’s bored when Lotor is at work,” Keith chuckled. “Unlike me, he can’t spend all day streaming, his attention span isn’t that great.”

“Oi!”

“How are your parents handling it?” Shiro asked.

“They’re still a bit pissed, but when they realized that online learning was cheaper and I proved to them that I could keep my grades up--”

“You’ve actually improved them, love,” Lotor interrupted.

“--I’ve improved my grades,” Lance corrected himself, “they were less peeved. It helps that they think I’m living with Keith…”

“WHAT.”

*****

Keith’s subscribers, and those on Shiro’s non-porn site, got to gush over the sweet and sappy not-marriage-but-still-forever proposal.

Shiro’s porn subscribers got to gush while watching Shiro and Kuro DP Keith’s sweet little ass.

Keith found himself trapped between his twin lovers, splayed out against Kuro’s firm chest as Kuro came in him for the first time. He knew it was all in an effort to work him open enough for his first double penetration, the dark haired twenty year old panting and moaning. Shiro’s thick fingers, slick with a combination of lube and cum, worked Keith open slowly but surely, taking great care not to hurt him.

“You’re doing so well, sweets…”

“Feels good…” Keith moaned sweetly, hugging himself against Kuro as he simply tried to relax and let Shiro prepare him. Kuro was thrusting ever so slowly, using his still hard cock to aid in Shiro’s efforts, gently rubbing his thick tip against Keith’s sweet spot.

“K-Kuro… You gotta stop… I’m gonna cum…”

Kuro stilled his hips immediately, smiling down at where Keith’s face was nuzzled into his chest, stroking silky black hair. Any other time they would have just kept going, bringing themselves off as many times as they could manage, but making Keith cum now would only result in him tightening up. Not ideal for the current endeavor.

“Deep breaths, moonbream,” Kuro tried to soothe Keith, stroking his hands up and down Keith’s pale skin. Shiro smiled and moved himself into position, adding a good deal more lube to his length before nudging his leaking up against Keith’s already reddened entrance.

“Still feeling up for this, love?” he asked, one hand guiding himself while the other rubbed Keith’s hip.

“Y-yeah…”

“Just remember to breathe,” he reminded Keith, slowly pressing forward. All three males moaned as Shiro’s tip breached the smaller male, Keith holding on tighter to Kuro but not complaining or pulling away. Every movement was slow and careful, neither twin wanting to do anything to hurt Keith.

“Almost there,” Shiro groaned, watching every inch sink into his lover. “Fuck, I can’t tell you how long I’ve dreamed of this… Of doing this with you… Of being with you like this…” Shiro was sure he was losing his mind already, doubtful that any of them would last all that long. If he was a betting man, he would place his money on Kuro, considering his dark haired twin had already came once. Keith was already teetering on the edge, and Shiro wasn’t far behind him, both hands holding Keith’s slim hips as he finally sank balls-deep inside young adult.

Neither Shiro nor Kuro were surprised when Keith arched and came almost immediately, painting the space between his and Kuro’s stomach in thick seed. The twins moaned in response, feeling Keith’s body clench around them.

“Feels good, moonbeam?”

“So fucking good…”

“Ready for more?” Shiro asked, drumming his fingers against Keith’s hips with a smile. When Keith nodded again, Shiro leaned down and kissed the space between his shoulder blades before straightening up and slowly beginning to thurst. The sound of all three moaning quickly filled the room, the brothers counter thrusting and leaving Keith impossibly filled over and over again.

“M-more…”

Grey eyes found yellow-green and the twins moved together, thrusts lining up and spreading their slender lover wider than ever. The likelihood that Keith would be able to walk straight for the rest of the night was pretty minimal, but hopefully it was totally worth it.

“Cumming!” The constant pressure mashing against his prostate took Keith over the edge once more, slender hips pushing back and working himself against the two large cocks fucking into him.

“Don’t stop!” he all but begged. “Cum, please! I want it inside me!”

“Won’t be long, sweets,” Shiro groaned, feeling Kuro’s fingers lace with his, the two of them holding Keith’s hips as they plunged into him repeatedly. Both twins arched as they came only a handful of thrusts later, pressing as deep as possible as they flooded Keith’s body with cum, moaning loudly.

Keith followed with them, almost sobbing as his third orgasm ripped through him, though this one was dry. That didn’t mean it was any less pleasurable, though. Shiro laid himself along Keith’s back as gently as he could, releasing his hips so he could brace his arms above Kuro’s shoulders, not wanting to squish the trembling man. Spreading his thighs wide, Shiro rolled his hips and felt his softening length pull free of Keith’s still spasming passage, wishing he could watch the mess no doubt leaking from his lover.

A soft noise under him told Shiro that Kuro had followed his lead, easing himself from Keith, though being pinned on the bottom meant Kuro could feel the mess oozing out. And he liked it.

Gentle hands and soft kisses moved over Keith’s sensitive skin, Shiro allowing himself to settle on the bed next to his lovers. Neither he nor Kuro wanting to move Keith until he became aware of his surroundings again, opting to lay close together, kissing softly.

Lance stepped away from the foot of the bed where he had been filming the final lewd moment, turning the camera off and blowing out a long breath. While the three ‘newlyweds’ (because, really, why bother with calling themselves fiances?) curled up on the bed, the twins tenderly caring for Keith, Lance beat a hasty retreat. It was an absolute gift to witness his best friend get fucked so thoroughly, but now it was Lance’s turn to get ravaged by his own lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed, comments are awesome!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
